Dan and Phil Sims Fic
by squeakymarshmallow
Summary: A story based on a sims game I played with a sim Dan and Phil.
1. Chapter 1

"We'll see you guys next week! Bye!" Dan and Phil had just finished filming their latest video, a gaming video of them playing the sims. Dan clicked the button on the camera to stop recording. Phil sighed.

"That was quite an episode for Dil, wasn't it?" Phil said, looking at Dan. Dan blushed at Phil's gaze.

"Er… yeah, it was!" Dan replied. "What time is it? How long were we filming for?" Phil checked his phone.

"It's about half past 11." He told Dan. Dan thought for a moment.

"You maybe wanna watch an episode of anime and then go to bed?"

"Sure!" Phil replied happily. They were in the middle of Your Lie in April and he was desperate to see what happened next. They both got out of their chairs and made their way downstairs to the lounge where Phil sat on couch while Dan searched for the remote. Once he found it he sat down next to Phil and started the episode.

About halfway through Phil was engrossed in the show's world. He didn't notice immediately that Dan had scooted closer to him. He glanced over for a bit and noticed that Dan had wrapped his arm around him.

"Uh… Dan? What are you doing?" He asked questionably. Dan didn't respond and continued watching the show. Phil frowned and turned back to the TV. The credits started rolling and Dan turned to him, his face uncomfortably close.

"Do you want to watch another one Phil?" asked Dan sweetly. He didn't seem to notice Phil's discomfort. Phil wiggled his way out of Dan's grip.

"Umm.. I should really get to bed Dan." He said without looking at him. Dan raised one eyebrow.

"Phil? You okay?" asked Dan, concerned. Phil still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm fine, Dan, I'm just… really tired… okay?"

"Well, if you say so…" Dan said, not convincing himself. "Goodnight then." Phil left the room without saying another word. Dan wordlessly made his way to his own room, still confused about what had just happened.

In his own room, Phil sat on his bed, still trying to process what happened. Dan put his arm around him. He told him off, and then went to bed. So why did he feel… so unfulfilled? It wasn't as if he wanted Dan to put his arm around him….did he? Wait no, what was he thinking? He didn't like Dan! Well, I mean he was his best friend, but he didn't like him like that! He didn't even like guys! He stayed up for another hour thinking, until he finally drifted off into a confused sleep.

The next morning when he woke up, Phil thought of a plan. He didn't like guys, and he didn't like Dan that way. Maybe he should get a girlfriend, and that would sort everything out. He took a deep breath and got his laptop from his bedside table. He logged in and went to a dating website. Of course being him, he wouldn't find someone any other way. He quickly set up a profile and chose a few pictures of himself to use. He pressed post, and he was officially looking for a girlfriend. Because he liked girls, not guys, and he definitely didn't like Dan that way. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding!_ Phil awoke the next morning to a notification on his laptop. _You have 5 new messages!_ Phil clicked onto the dating website. He had sent a few messages to some promising girls, so he was eager to see what they said. He clicked on his notifications. He read the first one.

"Let's see, how do I put this. Go jump off a bridge." he read. "Well that's a bit blunt…" "I don't respond to bots, nice try!" he read the next one. "Well I'm not a bot but whatever." He read through the messages and they were all a similar form of rejection until he got to the last one. "Hey Phil thanks for your message! I could really use a nice guy in my life and you seem like just the type for me! -Anna Liza" He read the message over again and again. "Awh how sweet!" he said smiling. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He smacked his laptop shut. Dan appeared in the doorway.

"Why'd you shut your laptop so fast?" He asked worriedly. Phil looked to the side nervously.

"...No reason…" He said looking back and forth. Dan gave him a funny look.

"Alright then…" he said. "Well I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to make you an egg, I'm making one for myself."

"Er, no I'll just have a bowl of Lucky Charms! I don't want you to go through all that trouble for me!"

"It's really no trouble, I could just-"

"NO!" Phil shouted. Dan stepped back a bit, surprised.

"..uhhh…" Phil looked down, embarrassed. "...I mean….cereal's fine Dan, really." Dan still looked startled.

"Oookay then…" He muttered as he left, closing the door on his way out. Phil sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at Dan. He was just a bit on edge, he told himself. He opened up his laptop to see Anna Liza's message still front and center on the screen. He started to type a message back to her.

Hi Anna Liza! Thanks for your kind message. You seem super nice! Was wondering if you maybe wanted to meet up this weekend, maybe go see a movie? -Phil

He sent the message off, and then shut his laptop once more and hopped out of bed to get dressed. He decided on black skinny jeans (of course) and his favorite Adventure Time hoodie. Then he made his way to the kitchen. Dan sat at their dining table, eating his eggs. Phil quickly made a bowl of cereal and joined him. They were silent for a while, just eating their breakfast. Dan tried to break the silence.

"So, do you maybe want to edit the sims video or should I?" Phil looked up.

"Oh I can edit it Dan, I don't mind!" He said with a mouth full of cereal.

"If you say so…" Dan chuckled. Phil frowned. Their conversation seemed stiff and forced. This wasn't the way things usually were. Usually the conversation flowed as easily as Dan's chocolate brown hair. ...Wait no…. As easily as a river. That's what he meant to say. A river. Phil watched Dan soak up bits up egg with his toast, as he drank the dregs of milk left in his bowl.

"Well if I'm gonna edit the video I should probably get to it!" Phil said, laughing nervously. In reality, he just wanted to get away from the awkwardness that was this breakfast. Dan looked up at Phil.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the browsing position." He said, winking. Phil was already leaving the lounge. Dan sat still for a second. "Bye to you to then." He muttered to himself.

Back in his room, Phil opened his laptop and opened Final Cut Pro to start working on the sims video. He had been working for about 15 minutes, when he heard the ding of a new message on the dating site. He clicked onto the tab, and saw that Anna Liza had responded to him.

You know, I'm free tonight if you wanted to do something. Want to grab a bite to eat?

Phil smiled at the message. And typed back that he would love to. They exchanged phone numbers and then started talking about where they should go to dinner. As they talked, Phil found himself getting more and more into the conversation. He was so into the conversation that he didn't hear Dan calling to him the first three times.

"PHIL!" Dan shouted for the fourth time. Phil jumped in surprise.

"Sorry Dan! Be right there!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dan, I'm going out." Phil said. It was 6 in the evening, and he was standing by the door.

"Oh cool, where are you going?" Dan asked from his sofa crease. Phil looked to the side nervously.

"Oh! Well…" Phil pondered in his head whether he should tell Dan the truth or not. "I'm...I'm going to the movies." He cringed inwardly at the lie.

"Oh I could come with, let me grab my coat!"

"Nah I think I'm gonna go by myself. I really wanted to see that new romance movie, I know you're not the biggest fan of those."

"True." Dan agreed. "Well, have fun! Don't eat too much popcorn!"

"Dan is there such thing as too much popcorn?"

"Good point. Anyway, I gotta get back to Tumblr"

"Bye!" Phil said as he shut the door. As soon as it was closed he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He hated lying to Dan, but he didn't want to tell him the truth. This might be a one time thing, and he didn't want to tell Dan if it was. He got up and made his way down the stairs and made the path to the tube so he could meet Anna Liza at The Rainforest Cafe, where they planned to meet up. They both agreed they loved the childish feel of the place, and the food was pretty good. He arrived at the building and saw a girl waiting outside. She had tanned skin, and big brown curly hair. She was wearing an oversized red hoodie and skinny jeans. Phil grinned. She looked just like Anna Liza's picture. He walked up to her. She looked up and Phil noticed her deep brown eyes catching the light of the street lamps.

"Hi! You must be Anna Liza, I'm Phil!" He said smiling.

"Oh! Hi! How are you? It's pretty cold out here for September."

"Yeah it is. How about we go inside?" She laughed

"I mean, I _was_ planning on standing here the whole date, but sure." She said with a sarcastic glint in her eye. Phil laughed.

"Oh so you've got a bit of sass in ya?"

"Well I'm just full of surprises!" She said between giggles. They laughed a bit longer.

"Okay it really is cold, let's go in." Phil said, opening the door. They both went in. After admiring the gift shop and the animals for a bit, they both got a table and sat down. Phil noticed just how tall he was compared to her 5'3" frame. He also noticed how funny she was, and how well they were getting on. They were learning so much about each other. He learned she was a vegetarian, and that she worked at a Starbucks. She learned that he was a YouTuber who lived with his best friend. They talked all through dinner, and after dinner they stood outside and talked even more.

"And so I'm just standing there, completely in shock, and he comes up to me and says hi, and I'm just freaking out 'cause Nick Jonas is right in front of my face-"

"Oh that reminds me of the time that me and Dan went to Japan, and right after we landed Nick tweeted asking if he was in London."

"That's crazy!"

"I know, it started a whole hey buddy you in London meme!"

"Jeez! How many subscribers do you guys have again?"

"Oh! Well I have about 3 million and Dan has 5 million and our gaming channel has 2 million."

"Jesus!"

"I know right! I never could have guessed all of this could have happened when I made my first video!"

"I'll really have to check you guys out! But this has been super fun, thanks."

"It's been super fun for me too! We'll have to do this again sometime!"

"Defo! Well, I have to go, but I'll text you!" she said, and went in to hug him. Phil thought he might've heard the click of a camera, but he waved it off. He waved goodbye to Anna Liza and made his way back to the tube to go back home. The whole way home, he was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a little while for Phil to get home, his traub got delayed. But he finally made it home and he opened the front door. Dan was still in his sofa crease, no doubt having not moved since Phil left. He looked up at the sound of the door closing. His eyes darkened for a second.

"Oh. Hi." He said in a monotone voice. Phil looked confused.

"Hi Dan!"

"How was...the movie?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Huh? Oh right! It was all right, ya know." Phil said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Dan glowered.

"Great!" He said sarcastically.

"...I'm...gonna go to my room" Phil said, wondering silently why Dan was acting so strangely.

"Fantastic." Dan snapped, not even looking up from his laptop. Phil stood there for a moment, and then went to his room. Why was Dan acting so strangely? He figured the best thing for now would be to leave him alone. He opened up his laptop that had been lying on the bed. Instinctively, he went to Twitter. He noticed something in the corner of the screen. In the UK, #amazingphilhug was trending at number 10. He looked confused. He clicked on the hashtag and was immediatly greeted with a picture of him and Anna Liza hugging with the caption "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN". His eyes widened. Suddenly, it all made sense. He thought he heard the clicking of a camera. Someone must have taken a photo of him and Anna Liza hugging, and with the time it took for him to get home, Dan must have found it on Twitter. So _that's_ why he was acting so cold. He put his head in his hands.

"Flubber biscuits." He said quietly. Even when the camera wasn't on, he tried his best not to curse. He knew he had to talk this out with Dan, but he didn't have the guts to right away, so he spent about 15 minutes scrolling through the #amazingphilhug tag, which was pretty much just the photo repeated a bunch of times, theories about who Anna Liza might be, and just general confusion as to what was going on. Eventually, he couldn't put it off any longer. He took a deep breath and walked to the lounge. Surprisingly, Dan wasn't in his sofa crease. He must have gone into his room. Phil sighed and made his way back the hallway with his and Dan's rooms. He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. Nothing.

"Dan I'm coming in." He said as he opened the door. He was greeted with a dark room with Dan on his bed, looking at his laptop while huddled in his blanket. Phil couldn't tell in the poor lighting, but it seemed like he might have been crying.

"What do you want?" Dan snapped without looking in his direction. Phil was silent for a moment.

"..I saw Twitter…" He finally said. Dan responded with a grunt. "And I figured I should tell you that I haven't been entirely truthful with you." Dan snorted.

"Yeah no shit."

"Dan come on I'm trying to explain!"

"And I'm trying to check Tumblr but life doesn't always go according to plan"

"Okay fine I'll go…" Phil said and started to turn to leave.

"Wait, please explain." Dan said in a small voice. Phil looked back at him and then turned again so he came fully into Dan's room, closing the door behind him, and then sat on Dan's bed.

"Okay, so... I didn't go to the movies-" Phil started

"I guessed that" Dan said, rolling his eyes. Phil ignored his sarcasm.

"And I wasn't really alone either-"

"Thats for sure" Dan muttered. Phil cleared his throat, which was his own way of telling Dan to shut up.

"I actually went on a date. With a girl I met online." Phil said. "Her name is Anna Liza and she's really funny and sweet." There was silence. Phil counted to 10 in his head waiting for Dan to speak. No answer. "Dan?" Dan's head snapped up as if he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he'd forgotten Phil was there. "Are you okay?" There was a moment of silence before Dan spoke.

"Oh I'm fine Phil! Just trying to process all of this" he said, laughing nervously. "But I'm really happy for you, honestly!" Phil raised one eyebrow. "Actually Phil!"

"Well that's good I was afraid you would be super pissed at me."

"What? No! I was only pissed cause you lied to me, don't do that anymore, okay?"

"I'll try not to" Phil said with a laugh. Dan laughed with him. "So, are we cool?"

"We're cool." Dan said, smiling.

"Well if we're cool, I should really work on the sims video." Phil said looking to the side.

"Don't let me keep you from it!" Dan said. Phil got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He stayed there for a moment and was just about to go back to his room when he stopped. He thought he heard something. It was probably just his imagination, he told himself, as he went back to his room. But he swear he heard a sob.


End file.
